For the sister that I can't remember
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: this is the sequel for: For the brother that I love...if ya wanna know what it's about, just read on.


FOR THE SISTER THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Sailor Moon. As you all know. ^-^**

Well! The long awaited sequel is here! I do hope all of you enjoy it. It's taken me a very long time to figure out how to write it. Please enjoy.

**SUMMARY:**** It's been two pain filled years since Serena's sacrifice. Now suddenly on one rainy spring day, she ends up running into her brother, Sammie. What happens when he begins to suspect that she's connected to his lose of memory? Read on and find out!!**

Chapter One: Meeting in the rain

Serena sighed heavily. Today marked two years since she had made the choice and sacrificed her brother's memories of her to save him.

Her friends tried to think of things to get her out of the house, but Serena refused to get out of bed. She missed her brother terribly.

The only thing that could possibly cheer her up was to be back at home with her family and have Sammie call her 'meatball head'.

Sadly, she knew that that was never going to happen.

Serena began to wonder if Salio knew that this would happen. If Salio knew that she'd fall into this state depression?

"Probably," she sighed, finally getting up. Her muscles were just aching to be moved.

Serena groaned at the stiffness in her legs. Maybe she should have gotten up when Rei and the others had stopped by. Because depression and stubbornness wasn't going to help improve her mood.

Reluctantly, she made her way into the bathroom for a shower, bringing her clothes in there with her.

Twenty minutes later, Serena locked the front door to her home and headed down the block.

"Maybe window shopping will cheer me up?" Though Serena was doubtful that it would.

Looking up the afternoon sky, she saw dark clouds forming. Meaning that it was going to be raining and probably very, very soon.

_Great! That'll really help make this rotten day all the more better,_ she thought with bitter sarcasm.

Normally, Serena wasn't sarcastic like that; Rei usually held that department, but interestingly enough, Serena now was in charge of it.

The Sailor Scout knew that she had to get of this state that she was in. She wouldn't be any good to the other scouts if one the happiest of them was in a dark train of mind.

"Maybe I should have taken an umbrella? But the news didn't say anything about it raining," Serena muttered, entering the down town area. "If window shopping doesn't cheer me up, nothing will."

Going over to an antique shop, Serena found a bright, golden, old looking bracelet with small diamonds embedded in the middle. It was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry that she had ever seen in her whole life.

Throwing caution to the wind, Serena entered the shop, hoping that she'd be able to by the bracelet. She may not wear it, but buying it might make her feel a lot better.

"Um…hello?" she called into the silent air.

"Oh, hello," came the soft voice of a young green haired girl. "My name's Melissa Carry. How may I help you?"

"Nice to meet you," Serena said, giving a small bow. "I was wondering if that bracelet in the window is for sell?"

Melissa cocked her head to the side.

"Which bracelet would that be?"

Serena pointed towards the window.

"The one in the window, with all the diamonds embedded in the middle."

Melissa nodded, and went to retrieve the bracelet from the window.

"Is this the one?" she asked Serena, holding it up in her hands.

Serena nodded, "Yes that's the one."

Melissa smiled, "Well, you'll be pleased to know that it is for sell. It's only 25 dollars."

Serena looked confused. Surely the bracelet cost more than that?

"Only 25?" Serena asked, voicing some of her thoughts. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, Madam Taki never did explain why it cost so little, but she did say that the value and meaning of the bracelet was worth more," the green haired girl explained.

"The meaning?"

"Madam Taki always said that whomever you give this bracelet too, they'll end up remembering you forever," Melissa shrugged after saying this. "I'm not too sure if all that is true, but it's a bargain worth trying."

_Remember you forever? I wonder…_Serena thought, pulling the money from her wallet and handing it over to Melissa. They both nearly jumped as a crash of thunder and flash of lightening resounded outside.

Rain began pouring down, almost in buckets.

"Nice, now it's raining," Melissa stated. "Well you'd best stay here until it stops."

Serena shook her head, "No that's all right. The rain sort of compliments the mood that I've been in all day."

Not bothering to explain her words, Serena carefully took the bracelet from the girl's hands and headed out into the pouring rain.

Hanging her head low, Serena held the bracelet close to her heart and headed on home, praying that she might run into Sammie. That was a big hope and doubt.

"Great! Now how am I supposed to get home?" came an old, familiar voice from ahead.

Looking up, Serena nearly fell over at seeing her brother standing on the corner-sopping wet.

A smile lit up the corners of her mouth as she approached him.

"Excuse me? Are all right?" she asked, coming to stand near him.

Sammie looked up to see a young blond haired woman, also soaking wet and holding something. Just what, he couldn't tell.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. I'm just trying to see if I can swim in the street," Sammie said sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes. Yeah, her brother really hadn't changed in two years. Just as sarcastic as ever. Only problem was, he didn't know who she was.

Serena sighed sadly. "You don't have to be so sarcastic Sammie."

Realizing her mistake a little to late, she hoped her brother wouldn't catch on.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, staring at her curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said, taking out her wallet and handing some cab money to Sammie. "Here, you can at least get home now."

Before Sammie had a chance to reject Serena's offering, she ran off down the road, not realizing that she had dropped the bracelet back near Sammie's feet. Well, at least he'd be able to remember her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's chapter one. Short start I know, but I've got a few other projects to get finished before I can continue on with this one. The second chapter might be up sometime in the next few days, so keep watch for it!!!**

**Drop a review!**


End file.
